1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stone bed. Specifically, this invention is a stone bed which emits a great volume of far infrared rays and anion which do a human body good, thereby helping a user to recover from his/her fatigue, accelerating metabolism, and allowing the user to have a clear mind and keep his/her health.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As health becomes great concerns these days, a bed, which is greatly related to sleep which is necessary for relieving one's fatigue, is becoming an important object of the concern. Therefore, various types of beds have been developed.
A most general bed is structured in such a manner that a mat formed by covering around a group of elastic springs with fabric material is mounted on a bed body of a specified shape. Such the bed is very efficient in absorbing a shock due to the springs in the mat. However, as the bed is used for a long time, the buffer effect is deteriorated. There is a problem that a user gets an abnormal symptom, such as a ruptured disk or a curved spine. Additionally, since this bed is not equipped with a special heating device, it cannot satisfy old people who were accustomed to the Korean under-floor heating system.
To prevent the ruptured disk or the curved spine, a bed having supports between the springs in the mat has been developed. However, this bed is not practical because it is not easy to install the supports in the existing mat. Moreover, the supports can be broken.
To solve the heating problem in the bed, a special heating apparatus, such as an electric heating pad, can be used. This heating apparatus is effective in heating the bed, but it generates noxious electromagnetic waves. According to an investigation made in certain areas in America electromagnetic waves can make a person get cancer. This fact makes people avoid using such a heating apparatus.
To solve the above problems, a stone bed has been developed. With reference to FIG. 3, this conventional stone bed is described below in detail.
First, insulating material 112 is put on bed body 110 in stone bed 100. Electric heat line 114 formed with coils is installed on insulating material. Stone plate 116 of a specified size is then mounted. Electric heat line 114 is connected to an electric cord, thus it is used by being plugged in.
This conventional stone bed 100 operates in such a manner that once the electric cord connected electric heat line 114 is plugged in, electric heat line 114 is charged with electricity, thus generating heat, which heats stone plate 116. Bedclothes is used by being spread on stone plate 116 which was heated.
Such the stone bed 100 can prevent a ruptured disk or a curved spine since a part which a human body is in contact with is hard stone plate 116 in this bed. It also has the same heating effect as the Korean under-floor heating system. However, since this bed 100 employs electric heat line 114 using electricity to heat stone plate 116, a great amount of electromagnetic waves which do harm to a human body are directly emitted. Consequently, this bed does not solve the problem of causing cancer. Additionally, a user can be burnt because the bed does not have an over-heat preventer, i.e. an element for controlling a temperature of stone plate 116. There is also a possibility that electric heat line 114 is disconnected after it was used for a long time, causing a troublesome of repairs.